wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
Ghosts is the sixth episode of Superjail! season 2. It is notable for featuring John Waters in a guest-starring role. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence A couple ride through a haunted house attraction, scared by the sights. Jacknife, disguised as a ghost, slips into the back of their vehicle and grabs the woman's money. He climbs back out and counts it, but bumps into another "ghost", which starts to beep. Jailbot is unveiled, and declares Jacknife guilty. Jacknife runs out of the haunted house and past a crowd, who wind up disintegrated to ashes by Jailbot's lasers. Jacknife is grabbed by Jailbot, run through a cotton candy machine, across a grill, and into a vat of deep-frying batter. Jailbot picks up the deep-fried Jacknife and carries him off. Main Story A pair of dinosaurs maul each other, but are killed by a meteor which creates a volcano. The land then freezes over, before melting to reveal the island again. Cavemen hunt the wildlife, but are chased off by natives. A bloody sacrifice ritual commences, followed by a scene of the natives being killed by conquistadors. An explosion is then shown, which coats the island in ash. After the land comes back into view, a squid fights a whale, but both are blown up by a missile. The scene then cuts out to Jared, who's busy taking photographs for the jail newspaper.The Warden shows him his childhood photos in an album, musing over the time he lost his first tooth in autumn. Jared interrupts and takes his leave, explaining that they'll finish up the interview in "part 7". He enters the newspaper room and delivers orders to the working inmates, but learns they have over fifty pages for the obituary section but no page 1. Jared then asks about the "Ask Alice" column, but Alice states that she doesn't have one since no one's "asked her shit". In the photo darkroom, the bald perverted inmate develops a photo but runs out in fear and orders everyone to stop the presses. Another inmate winds up run through the press and mutilated, his face appearing on the new edition of the paper with the headline "INMATE DIES!". The lights then flicker on and off as demonic cackling can be heard, leaving Alice to wonder what has happened. Jared announces that it's their lead story, as he holds up the developed photo which depicts the Warden surrounded by zombies and ghosts. The Warden refuses to believe that the jail is haunted and thinks that Jared's turning the paper into a tabloid, as well as being annoyed that he wasted money on color printing. Jared tries to convince the Warden that it's real, while supernatural activity occurs around them in the hall. The Warden tries justifying each supernatural instance with a logical explanation, but Jared in turn offers him "eyewitness accounts", including a claim that "a strange being" sneaks into Alice's room to steal her underwear. The Warden brushes him off, insisting that it's only overactive imagination. He departs in his flying eyeball craft. Later, he prepares to shower, not noticing that blood is starting to pour from the faucet. His mirror then fogs up with the message "Warden must die", but he believes it's a prank by someone who wants him to "diet". A monster then appears behind him in the mirror, but he instead notices and screams at the presence of a pimple on his face. A "whitehead" and "blackhead" proceed to argue at each other. The Warden panics at his acne and attempts to tweeze all the pimples away, causing his face to be shredded to a skull. He bolts up in bed, screaming, before being relieved that it was a nightmare. Suddenly, he's grabbed out of the bed and flung by an unseen force. He lands in the jail graveyard, atop the reanimated corpse of Gerald. Both are sucked into the ground and through a river of sewage, though the Warden assures himself he's only dreaming. Jared sits atop a toilet, reading a newspaper. A high-pressure stream of feces blasts him from his position, as well as ejecting the Warden from the toilet bowl. The Warden is now convinced that he's being haunted, and wonders how to stop it. The two visit Jean and Paul, the latter who suggests they can restore the jail's "chi" by rearranging furniture. But the spiritual forces continue to disturb them. The Warden and Jared then visit an inmate who practices voodoo, who tells them that the souls of the dead have come for the Warden. The two then arrive at the Doctor's lab, where he explains that there's a spot between the jail and the afterlife where the spirits have become stuck. The Warden doesn't understand, so the Doctor compares the situation to someone having no anus for waste to escape. He explains that with no place for the waste to escape, it would become backed up and the body would expand until it would explode and leave them in a "world of shit". He then adds that one of them will have to go in there, and insists that it must be the Warden. The Warden wonders how he'll get in there, the Doctor answering that they'll kill him and revive him in five minutes. The Doctor injects himself with a hypodermic needle and grabs a crab hybrid, shoving it down the Warden's throat to asphyxiate him. The Warden then finds himself appearing in a strange green void, filled with dead inmates. He clears his throat and announces, going against his beliefs and non-beliefs, that they'll be pardoned and released. The angry inmates then realize that the Warden was the one who locked them up to die, and wonder why he thinks they're the ones needing to be pardoned. They pile on the Warden, who screams for the Doctor to pull him out. Back at the lab, Jared panics that the time limit has exceeded, though the Doctor (busy eating dinner) believes they can go for another minute. After he finishes, he takes out defibrillators and shocks the Warden's chest. The Warden and the angered spirits are immediately sucked out of the limbo through a rift. The spirits are then ejected out into the living world through the Warden's mouth, as well as out through his anus. The Doctor grabs a jetpack and prepares to leave. Jared wonders what they'll do next, but the Doctor says that he's a scientist and doesn't believe in ghosts. He flies off on the jetpack, as the spirits break loose into the jail grounds. A group land in the graveyard, causing corpses to reanimate and crawl from their grave plots. The sea life in the ocean then begin to expel more reanimated dead from their bodies. Meanwhile in the halls of the jail, the undead have started to run free. A pair of zombies generate a beer vending machine and start to drink from it. One ghost possesses an inmate, causing him to vomit up ectoplasm, which drips through a drain in the floor to the morgue and starts to possess the corpses contained within. A cafeteria fight is interrupted when a freshly-killed inmate's body is reanimated and becomes unable to die. Back in the lab, the Warden has finished ejecting the spirits and collapses back on the slab. He reappears in the green-colored limbo, and becomes annoyed at the realization that he's dead yet again. He then hears another voice, who seems to be relieved that the dead have left. A lone spirit is shown stuck in a hole in the realm. The spirit introduces himself as Quetzalpatcalan, but says that the Warden can just call him "Chet". He admires the Warden's skill, but the Warden points out that "Chet" is blocking the exit. More dead inmates suddenly appear in the limbo, "Chet" wondering what the Warden's secret is. The undead continue to run through the jail, slaughtering the live inmates. Jacknife suddenly runs into his father, who has also been brought back. They hug, but instantly start trying to kill each other. Jailbot watches Ash run by, carrying the ghost of Cancer on his back. He then zaps some of the spirits with a laser gun, eliminating them. At the same time in the lab, Jared attempts to revive the Warden. He begs for the Doctor's assistants to help him, but they wind up eaten by the creatures in the lab. Jared then takes the defibrillators and attempts to shock the Warden, but gets himself electrocuted. In limbo, Chet wonders if he pissed off the gods, as well as what would be waiting for him on the other side. Jared then appears in the realm and is brought over to the Warden. Chet becomes amused at Jared's large head, and he and the Warden both start to make fun of it (as the ghosts of Jacknife and his father fly by, still stabbing each other). Chet states that a head the size of Jared's would definitely please the gods, and wonders how the Warden hasn't beheaded him yet. They wonder how Jared got in there, Jared explaining that he electrocuted himself by accident while trying to revive the Warden. Chet jokes about Jared "using his head". Jared becomes infuriated by being mocked by both and headbutts Chet, causing him to get dislodged and then sucked through the exit. The rift causes the other spirits in the realm to then get sucked out. In the Doctor's lab, a green tornado erupts from the unconscious Warden's mouth and starts to spiral through the jail, sucking up the spirits. The Warden and Jared try to hang on to a rock in limbo, but are also sucked through the exit and into a white light. In another realm, a line of naked and dead inmates are shown descending through the air into the temple of a seven-headed god. The Warden and Jared are about to enter the temple, but the god slams its foot down in front of the door, declaring "Not yet". The Warden then rouses in the ruined laboratory, wondering why Jared is lying on top of him. Jared only wonders why the Warden's breath smells of the dead. Alice declares the jail to be "clean". Outside, various inmates are shown to have been reincarnated as sentient plant life. One (as a blade of grass) wonders if it's Heaven. The Warden then mows the inmate-grass down, then declaring that it's good to be alive. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *Jacknife *The Doctor *Jean and Paul *Witch Doctor Inmate *"Chet" *Various inmates (including Ash) *Various spirits and zombies, including Cancer, Gerald, and Jacknife's father Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: John Miller, Stephen Warbrick *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Dave McGrath, Shannon Prynoski *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Noel Belknap, Allison Craig, Griffith Kimmons, McKenzie Kerman, Xiong Liang (Ben) Li, Michael J. Moloney, Jeremy Polgar, Michael Roush, Katrina Ruzics, Parker Simmons *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Carl Aspuria, Ryan DeLuca, Melissa Levengood, Rachel Long, Zoe Moss, Maha Tabikh, Gina Gress, Diego Molano, Leo Parada, Jennifer Ray, Ashley Stoddard, Rishon Wagner *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Rafael Carrasco, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith, Daniel Guana *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Felipe Salazar, Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Lauren Hecht, Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Felipe Salazar, Lauren Hecht *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Pre-Production Coordinator: Dave Newberg *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber * Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *“Chet”: John Waters *Witch Doctor: Reggie Watts *The Doctor, Paul, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *One of the original plotlines for this episode involved Cancer's return as a ghost. In the final product, she is seen in a brief cameo getting a piggy-back ride from Ash (though she also had an earlier cameo in Mayhem Donor). *When drafting this episode, the staff learned that John Waters was a fan of the show and had expressed interest in doing a voice. McCulloch directed him over the phone, as he was unable to attend a recording session. *In Limbo, a ghostly dismembered torso can be seen spurting green ectoplasm. A pair of disembodied ghost legs are also shown kicking about. *Gary is shown among the blades of reincarnated inmate grass. Jacknife appears as a blue flower, while Lord Stingray appears as a gold flower shaped after his helmet. Chet can be seen reincarnated as a purple dragonfly. *Photos shown in the Warden's album: **The Warden losing his first tooth and being scolded by his father. **The child Warden having his pajamas gnawed at by a poodle. The subsequent picture shows him having ripped the dog's tail off with his teeth. **The Warden as a teenager at a prom. He is depicted with a mullet hairstyle. **The Warden as a child, standing outside his house. *The Prison Mogul's assistant Gerald (first seen in flashback in Time-Police Part 2) is confirmed to have died, possibly some time after Warden created Superjail. *It was reaveld that Jacknifes father has died possibly some time after Jacknife becomes a criminal. *This is the first time Lord Stringray and Gary die (although offscreen). Differences between animatic and aired version Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2